Saber
This oc belongs to Valleythehopper and will be appearing in an upcoming fanfic. Do not use without her permission or else I'll sick Marigold on you. Enjoy! Description Saber is a completely normal looking Icewing. Except for the dark blue markings all over her face and body, shaped like stars. She is a very pale white, and has a crooked tail. She has a scar along her chest, that she tries to keep hidden. But, she has a scar along her neck, which she doesn't mind showing, since she believes it makes her look "cool". Personality Saber is smart, sly, and overall, street wise. She gets angry very easily, though she has a tendency to laugh it off. She's diffently one to not mess with, as she is very strong and can easily spot out her foes weak spots. She won't admit it, but she's abit of a nerd when it comes to dragons. She studies up on them, which she doesn't want others to know. She is very rough and tough, but overall, has a soft heart. She likes to brag, and likes reminding other non-ghost finders, that she can see ghosts. No need to point out she can only see the mishveous ones. No need at all. History Saber grew up in a family of thief's. And she, like her mom, were the best thief's in the family. Well, except for Sabers great-grandmother, who could steal a earring right off a Queen's ear without them noticing. She always thought she saw a bunch of small dragons, flying around, seeming to be attracted to dragons doing bad things. Little did she know they were spirits. She began getting annoyed when one of the small dragons hovered over her head, and tried to swat them away, shouting for him to get out of here. The dragon was quite surprised Saber could see her, which made him follow her more, out of curiosity. When the spirit finally told her, she didn't believe him, until she found out her family couldn't see him. She has let him travel around with her, and soon they met other dragons her age who had the same gift, but they all could see a different type of spirit. Ever since then, they've been traveling together, calling themselves the "Tree Whisperers" Abilities 'Frost-Breath-' Like all Icewings, Saber can breath dangerous frost-breath. '''Resistance to Bright Light and Cold tempatures- '''Like all Icewings, Saber can withstand bright like and freezing tempatures. '''Ability too see mishveous Spirits- '''Saber can see spirits and ghosts, but only the mishveous ones. '''Pyhiscal skills- '''Saber is very good at fighting, espiecally when it's claw-to-claw combat. Weaknesses '''Hot places- '''Like most Icewings, Saber cant bear staying in hot places, like the desert. '''Weak stomach- '''Saber has a very weak stomach, and can't handle bad food, or anything that smells bad. Relationships Maddy- Saber enjoys teasing the Sandwing, and especially likes saying that his name is for girls. The reason for this pestering, however, is because she likes him, more as a friend. Planks- Saber doesn't really like the clumsy Rainwing, but tolerates her. Muddy- Saber likes the Mudwing, and doesn't mind his eating habits. She never really likes watching him eat, though. Puddle- Out of all of the Tree Whisperers, Saber is probbaly closest to the Seawing, who seems to be the only one who understands her. Skysearcher- Saber doesn't generally like the snobby Skywing, but actually finds it not so surprising that he has so much loyalty. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Dragonets